Lets Take A Journey
by Ghost-of-fics-passed
Summary: Set After Eclipse. Bellas, Jasper and Emmett take an unexpected trip cross country. They dont know where they're going but they're not going there alone. Normal Pairings. A tad OOC. Enter at you're own risk.


**Hi, this is my first ever story. I've been reading fan-fictions since last year and finally worked up the nerve to write my own. It's all cannon couples. I really hope you like it, whoever you are.**

_**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own Twilight or the characters. I also promise that next chapter I will find something incredibly witty to say for the disclaimer.

**Chapter One****: Vending Machines and Bad Singing**

"Maybe you should just stay in class." Edward whispered to me in _that _voice –you know the one that not-so-subtly says _I'm right, listen to me_.

And of course, he would end up being right.

Maybe I should've just stayed in class. But how was I supposed to know that a simple trip to the vending machine would turn into an adventure that would ultimately change my view on life, (or the afterlife as the case may be).

_Don't give me that look._

_**What look?**_

_The 'Somebody-forgot-to-take-her-medication-this-morning-c'mon-youre-only-getting-some-skittles' look__**.**_

_**I was not giving you a look…. Ok maybe I was. In my defense, you were talking about getting candy like you're about to go fight Voldemort**_**.** I humphed… mentally?

_Who are you anyway?_

_**You're conscience, dipshit. You can call me Swarley.**_

_Like, the name from that episode of 'How I Met Your Mother'?_

_**Yup. That one always makes me laugh.**_

_Me too._

_**How coincidental.**_

_Okay, I want a conscience that's less sarcastic._

_**Well I wanted a puppy for your tenth birthday, but you just had to be allergic! You selfish bi-**_

_Swarley?_

_**Oh right… you're still here. Just get back to your story.**_

Anyway….. I got up, after giving Edward a reassuring squeeze on his thigh, then walked towards the front of the class.

A couple weeks ago, Mr. Banner had retired. Well at least that's what we had been told. Retirement at 45? Forks doesn't pay that well.

Personally, I think the Principal Greene had fired him because of the rumor that Mr. Banner was getting _acquainted_ with Mrs. Greene behind the bleachers at the Staff Meeting.

If you know what I mean? Wink, wink.

_**They know.**_

As a result of that, we had gotten a new Biology teacher. Who was in a word, HOT.

I mean, Edward is and always will be number one on my sexy scale, and Carlisle most definitely holds the torch for second place but the minute Jonathon Winston had stepped into Forks school doors my sexy list got an extreme makeover. Home Edition.

He was tall, brown hair, grey eyes, obviously went to the gym, had the most adorable smile in history , fresh out of college and (unfortunately) he was married. Though, that didn't stop most of senior girls from signing up for Biology and it certainly didn't stop me from giggling when he sent me a lazy smile and handed me a hall pass after my lame bathroom excuse.

Before I stumbled out of the classroom I looked over my shoulder and gave Edward a small smile. He sent me his signature crooked grin and my heart melted.

Damn. I love him so much.

_**He's a controlling, ass.**_

_He's my controlling ass, so shut it, Swarley._

Outside of the classroom I took a minute to reign in the twelve year old girl who had inhabited my body then when started my search for the nearest vending machine.

On my way to the 'skittle keeper' –my new unofficial name for the vending machine, I passed poster for prom and graduation rings. I passed the cafeteria –which also had a vending machine but not one with skittles. The only 'skittle keeper' in the school was on the second floor between the Art and Home Economics Class.

I had finished climbing the stairs, walked past the second floor girls' bathroom, saw Jasper sitting curled up on the floor and was almost at 'skitt-

_**Wait what?**_

_Hmmm?_

_**You just said you saw Jasper curled up on the floor.**_

_And?_

_**Well don't you think you should find out if he's okay?**_

_Oh… right._

_**Did you feel that?**_

_Feel what?_

_**It was me… mentally chocking you.**_

_I didn't know I was so suicidal._

_**JUST GO MAKE SURE JASPER'S OKAY!**_

She's a bossy one, that conscience of mine. She was right though. I needed to see if Jasper was okay.

I walked over to him, slowly. His knees were pushed up in his face and his hands were angrily pulling at his curly blonde hair. He looked like he was about to explode.

You know… if vampire could do that.

I carefully kneeled down next to him and put a gentle had on his cold, hard back. He froze.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Go away." He snapped. If I hadn't been used to being around vampires, I probably would've pissed my pants at his tone, but I didn't even flinch.

"No." I said calmly. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

He was silent for moment. Then, his form started to shudder, just the tinniest bit, if I wasn't touching him I probably wouldn't have noticed. The realization that Jasper was crying (in his vampire way, of course) kind of slapped me in the face and I started to panic.

What should I do?

_**What would you want someone to do if you were crying?**_

What _would _I want someone to do?

Charlie would just give me an awkward pat on the back and walk away. Nope.

My mom would start crying herself and then I would be the one to comfort her. Nope.

Edward would sing to me. Nop- ….._well maybe_ it's worth a shot. Here goes nothing.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeeed?  
>When you get what you want, but not what you neeeeed?<br>When you feel so tire, but you can't sleeeeep?  
>Stuck in reverse."<em>

I was practically screeching at this point so I decided to skip to the chorus.

_**That would be best.**_

"_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite youre bones<br>And I wil try to fix you."_

I think I finished pretty well, until I noticed that Jasper's body had started shaking even more.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll stop singi-" I cut off my ramblings when I realized that he was laughing.

I glared, even though he still wasn't looking at me and probably couldn't see it. I think he felt my anger and embarrassment and laughed harder.

The nerve of some people.

"Humph, I'm leaving" I said only half serious. "I put myself out there so you could feel better and you just sit there and laugh" I wined then pretended to get up.

"Why do you even care?" he asked, most of his laughs were gone now and I knelt back down.

"What do you mean, 'why do I care'?" I asked, hurt. "I know were not close or anything," I continued, "but I still think of you as family. You're like my older brother…and I-I kind of think your awesome."

"Kind of?" he asked playfully, but still hadn't looked at me. "Well I did try to kill you last year so I guess the 'kind of' is justifiable." he chuckled and so did I.

There was a moment of silence.

"I tried to kill you last year." He said again more seriously, all his playfulness gone. "I kind of want to kill you right now." He sighed, his head still buried in his knees. "What kind of big brother is that?"

"Jazz, I forgave you for that."

"You won't forgive me this time. I really screwed up… no one will forgive me… I suck at this life…. They'll tell me to leave… Edward will … Alice won't want-"

"JASPER!" I cut him off. "What are you talking about? You know you can trust me right I won't tell them anything you don't…." My voice trailed off as Jasper looked at me for the first time since I kneeled down next to him.

His change is position didn't cause me to lose my voice though, the thing that left me (and Swarley) speechless was his blood red eyes.

**If you love me, you'll review. Be nice, but honest.**

**Thought for today: "The Happiest Girls are the Prettiest Girls.**

**-A :)**


End file.
